Goodbye, First Love
by syugarrr
Summary: Rock Lee merasa kehilangan semuanya. Pertama, ia kehilangan teman pertamanya, Hyuuga Neji. Kedua, ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya, Haruno Sakura. / CANON
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Aku merasa hampa, aku kehilangan semuanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Goodbye, First Love**

 **a Naruto fanfiction**

 **by syugarrr**

 ** _NARUTO_ ** **1999 Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

.

"322... 323... 324..."

Sang surya bersinar sangat terik di siang hari itu. Panasnya yang menusuk membuat banyak orang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam ruang, dibanding keluar berpanas-panasan. Namun tidak untuk lelaki berambut bob itu. Dirinya masih sibuk melakukan _push-up_ dengan satu tangannya. Peluh tak henti-hentinya menetes dari wajahnya. Dahinya mengkerut, wajahnya mengeras, menunjukkan bahwa lelaki bernama Rock Lee itu benar-benar bekerja keras.

Tubuh Lee terasa sedikit bergetar ketika ia merasakan lemparan sebuah batu kecil mengenai punggungnya. Ia menoleh kearah batu kecil itu berasal. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Oh, Tenten! 328... 329... 400..."

"Ayolah, Lee. Jangan berlatih terus," Tenten meniup poninya cukup sebal, "berhenti dan istirahat. Kau sudah berlatih sejak pagi buta tadi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sudah berlatih semenjak pagi buta tadi?"

"Hampir sepuluh tahun kita satu _team_ , Lee. Aku sudah hafal sekali rutinitasmu," Tenten melompat dan duduk diatas sebuah batang pohon terpotong setengah. Duduk bersila sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Kedua mata dengan iris kecokelatannya menatap rekan satu _team_ nya.

"420... 421... 422..."

"Lee! Kau dengar tidak?"

"425... Tunggu, 425? Sampai berapa aku—akh!"

Tubuh lelaki itu ambruk ke tanah. Lee berbaring telungkup di atas tanah itu. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Lihat, 'kan?" Tenten melompat turun. Gadis itu mendekati Lee dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menarik temannya itu untuk berdiri ketika Lee menerima uluran tangannya. "Ayo makan siang, Lee. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi pagi."

"Dari semalam, lebih tepatnya," Lee menunjukkan cengirannya. Lelaki berbaju hijau ketat itu merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum mengikuti Tenten yang mulai meninggalkan lapangan latihan itu.

"Jangan paksakan tubuhmu terus, Lee. Kau bisa sakit nantinya,"

"Aku tidak pernah sakit, Tenten,"

"Apakah kau mau aku meminta Kazekage- _sama_ untuk meremukkan setengah dari tubuhmu itu supaya kau sakit?"

Tatapan tajam dari gadis bercepol dua itu membuat sekujur tubuh Lee merinding. Ancaman itu tidak mengerikan, yang lebih mengerikan adalah Tenten marah. Sungguh. Tetapi, diremukkan oleh pasir Kazekage—alias Gaara—sebenarnya traumatisme juga bagi Lee. Gara-gara kalah dalam ujian _chuunin_ itu, Lee hampir tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi seumur hidup.

"Oh ya, Lee..."

"Ya, Tenten?"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah temannya itu, menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

 _Sore ini aku akan datang._

"EEEH? SASUKE PULANG?!"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Haruno Sakura, melainkan suara Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah surat yang harusnya dibacakan oleh Sakura dan disimpan sendiri, justru dibeberkan oleh Naruto begitu saja. Suaranya yang lantang membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka. Membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu memanas.

"Berisik!"

Pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras. Sang korban meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan, "k-kau benar-benar jahat, Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Kau pantas menerimanya," Sakura mendengus. Ia membaca surat itu lagi dan tersenyum, "akhir-akhir ini Sasuke- _kun_ sering memberiku kejutan."

"Oh ya? Tapi mengapa ia tidak pernah memberiku kejutan sama sekali? Padahal, aku ini temannya."

"Beda, Naruto! Lagipula, untuk apa juga ia memberimu—"

"Ah! Naruto, Sakura! _Hisashiburi!_ "

Suara lain menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua insan itu. Menoleh kearah pintu masuk restoran, dimana Rock Lee dan Tenten berada.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Lee berlari dan sontak memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, "aku merindukanmu, Naruto- _kun_! Hinata- _san_ benar-benar membuatmu sibuk, ya?"

"Astaga— Lee lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan yang begitu erat itu, Lee justru memperat pelukannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kedua mata bulatnya itu mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Mungkin air mata sedih, atau bahagia. Mungkin juga, air mata palsu. Tapi apakah Lee pernah bersikap palsu di hadapan teman-temannya?

"Jangan begitu, Lee! Naruto dan Hinata 'kan, sudah menikah," Tenten menarik Lee supaya melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto itu. Juga supaya pengunjung lain mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka juga.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan Naruto- _kun_..." Lee mengusap air matanya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Uzumaki itu.

"Lee!" Ringis Tenten, saat mendapati pria berambut bob itu sudah mulai melahap daging panggang milik Naruto tanpa meminta izin. Bahkan, sebenarnya pun Lee belum diizinkan untuk duduk bergabung dengan team tujuh tersebut.

Naruto terkekeh, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Kalian bergabung dengan kami saja. Lagipula 'kan, kita semua teman?"

"Ah, kau benar," Tenten tersenyum tipis. Ia melepas sandal ninjanya kemudian duduk di samping sang _medicnin_ , "kalian sudah lama disini?"

"Tidak, baru saja. Bahkan kami belum memesan karena burung Sasuke—akh! Sakura- _chan_!"

Jika tadi kepala Naruto menjadi korban, kini adalah kakinya. Injakan Sakura sama kuatnya dengan pukulan tangannya itu. Sama-sama sakit.

"Sasuke- _kun_...?" Lee membulatkan matanya. Menatap gadis Haruno itu.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia merasa sedikit malu, sehingga wajahnya terlihat cukup memerah. Sebenarnya, hanya mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut, ia cukup senang dan tersipu. Belum lama ini, murid kebanggaan Godaime Hokage itu menjalin hubungan dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Sebelum Hinata Hyuuga menyandang nama Uzumaki sebagai nama belakangnya, Sakura dan Sasuke telah berhubungan. Hampir semua orang tahu itu, terutama para anggota Konoha 11.

"Huff—" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap kedua murid dari Guru Guy itu secara bergantian, "baru saja Sasuke- _kun_ mengirimkan surat padaku melalui burungnya,"

"Iya, lalu?"

"...katanya ia akan datang sore ini."

"EEEEHH?"

"IYA, 'KAN?" Naruto menimpali keterkejutan itu dengan suaranya yang lantang, "aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan kalian tadi. Sungguh, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia pulang cepat,"

"Benar! Bukankah Sasuke baru saja pergi minggu lalu?" Tenten menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, untuk memastikan jawabannya itu. Sang gadis bersurai merah muda hanya diam tak bersuara, namun anggukanlah yang ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si _weapon mistress_ itu.

"Jangan-jangan... Ada yang mau Sasuke- _teme_ bicarakan padamu, Sakura!"

Tenten mengangguk antusias atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu, "ah, benar juga! Siapa tahu..." Gadis bercepol itu sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, berbisik, "...dia akan melamarmu!"

Sontak, wajah Sakura memerah saat itu juga. Lebih merah dari yang tadi. Si gadis Haruno itu sudah dipastikan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ia menikah dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Iya, cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya buta akan apapun. Bahkan, Sakura sempat mengorbankan diri supaya dapat ikut dengan Sasuke yang ingin bergabung dengan Orochimaru beberapa tahun silam. Cinta pertama yang membuat Sakura tidak berpaling dari Sasuke. Tidak membuatnya menyukai siapapun selain Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sempat menjadi buronan.

Sama sekali Sakura tidak pernah menghiraukan cinta dari lelaki lain. Termasuk Lee.

"Kau pasti senang sekali akan bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ lagi..." Lee tersenyum tipis. Suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "iya, 'kan, Sakura- _san_?"

"Lee- _san_..."

* * *

Sang dewi malam sudah bergantung di angkasa raya ketika Lee terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara semilir angin yang berhembus malam itu membuatnya ingin kembali tertidur. Jika saja ia tidak ingat ia berada di pinggir sungai, murid kebanggaan Guru Guy itu pasti akan terus tertidur di hamparan rumput hijau itu hingga fajar menjemput. Angin yang terasa semakin dingin akhirnya membuatnya untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya. Seluruh tubuhnya ia renggangkan, mulai dari tangan hingga kaki. Tubuhnya sangat segar setelah tertidur kurang lebih tiga jam tadi. Rasanya, jika ia berlatih lagi setelah ini, Lee akan kuat.

Tetapi entah mengapa, malam ini Lee tidak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura saat makan siang tadi, Lee kehilangan semangatnya yang biasanya selalu berapi-api. Seperti ada yang kurang, tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah. Apakah Lee lapar? Tidak, ia justru sangat kenyang setelah makan daging panggang yang sangat banyak tadi siang.

Apakah Lee kesepian?

"Tch, kesepian. Melankolis sekali," Lee terkekeh pelan, berusaha menghapus anggapannya bahwa ia kesepian.

Kedua tungkai Lee mulai membawanya meninggalkan sungai tersebut. Membawanya tanpa arah, menyusuri jalan Konoha yang cukup sepi. Toko-toko sudah mulai tutup, dan lampu-lampu di pemukiman mulai padam. Menandakan bahwa seisi rumah tersebut sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Sepertinya, pria berpakaian hijau ketat itu akan memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat juga seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk esok hari.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang masuk pemakaman. Mata bulatnya tertuju kearah pemakaman yang sepi tanpa pengunjung itu. Tentu saja, malam telah tiba dan jarang sekali orang-orang berkunjung ke pemakaman pada saat malam hari.

"Neji," gumamnya, sambil berjalan memasuki pemakaman tersebut, "aku sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya,"

Hyuuga Neji merupakan teman pertama Rock Lee—itu pun kalau Neji juga mengakuinya sebagai teman. Si jenius Hyuuga yang sejak awal bertemu sudah Lee anggap sebagai rival. Si jenius Hyuuga yang angkuh. Si jenius Hyuuga yang ingin mengubah takdir sebagai anggota keluarga _bunke_. Hyuuga Neji yang setia melindungi adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata—sekarang Uzumaki Hinata—hingga akhir.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Neji," Lee duduk di depan sebuah makan dengan nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji. Tangannya mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga kering dari tempat untuk menaruh bunga dan menggantinya dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang baru saja ia petik tadi. "Maaf, aku baru datang. Akhir-akhir ini aku mendapatkan misi dan sering latihan,"

"Apakah Tenten sering kesini? Ah, tentu saja. Dia 'kan, sangat menyukaimu. Hampir setiap hari Tenten merindukanmu," Lee tersenyum miris. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap batu nisan yang sedikit kotor itu. Nampaknya, akhir-akhir ini Neji jarang dikunjungi. Mengingat banyak sekali yang sibuk melakukan misi di berbagai tempat.

Pria berambut bob itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya secara perlahan. Kedua mata bulatnya membaca huruf yang membentuk nama Hyuuga Neji satu persatu. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Aku merasa tidak semangat hari ini, Neji. Apakah karena aku merindukanmu?" Tawa khas seorang Rock Lee terdengar. Tetapi tawanya itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Kemudian ia kembali diam. Meskipun Neji sangat menyebalkan dan angkuh, Lee tetap membutuhkannya. Semenjak Guru Guy divonis tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi dan Neji pergi, team Guy bubar. Hanya tersisa Lee dan Tenten yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lee menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan, satu tetes air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata ke pipinya. "Sial. Sial. Sial."

"Sial, Neji. Sial. Harusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu saat itu,"

Perang Shinobi Keempat memang sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, namun pikiran untuk menyelamatkan Neji masih terus menghantuinya. Tidak jarang Lee mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa dianggap sebagai teman. Mungkin, jika Lee bisa menyelamatkan Neji waktu itu, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Setidaknya, Lee tidak akan kesepian. Setidaknya team Guy akan seperti dulu lagi, meskipun kondisi fisik Guru Guy tidak memungkinkan. Setidaknya, mereka bisa makan bersama di waktu luang. Menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu kala.

Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menitnya untuk menangis di depan makam Neji, Lee akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Mengusap matanya yang lembab dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah makam tersebut. "Aku pulang, Neji. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menangis disini. Aku akan lebih semangat setelah ini!"

 _Jounin_ tersebut berbalik dari makam, hendak pulang ke rumahnya namun sesosok pria menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_...?"

* * *

Uchiha itu datang terlambat. Siang tadi ia mengatakan pada sang kekasih bahwa ia akan sampai di Konoha pada sore hari. Nyatanya, Sasuke baru menginjakkan kakinya di desa yang tengah dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi itu pada malam hari. Hampir tengah malam. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura pasti tengah menunggunya hingga semalam suntuk. Awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk langsung menuju ke rumah si gadis, namun ia berubah pikiran.

Memberikan laporan kepada Rokudaime Hokage, kah? Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Kakashi juga pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Pemakaman adalah tujuannya. Pemakaman selalu menjadi tujuan pertamanya setiap kali Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Menjenguk makam kedua orangtuanya, sekedar menyapa dan menunjukkan dirinya masih baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, Itachi tidak dimakamkan di Konoha. Dimakamkan di tempat lain, nun jauh di sana.

Sasuke tidak mengira bahwa akan ada suara isak tangis menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di pemakaman tersebut. Seorang pria duduk di depan sebuah makam, menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dari fisik belakangnya saja, Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Rock Lee. Rock Lee yang sedang menangisi Hyuuga Neji. Berita tentang kematian Neji cukup membuatnya terkejut. Seorang jenius Hyuuga ternyata bisa mati di tengah perang, sedangkan seorang bodoh seperti Uzumaki Naruto justru selamat dan bahkan berjasa besar menyelamatkan dunia shinobi ini.

Si bungsu Uchiha tak lagi memikirkan Hyuuga Neji beserta Rock Lee yang masih terisak di depan makamnya. Sasuke memilih langsung ke makam kedua orangtuanya yang tidak jauh dari posisi Lee. Sasuke membersihkan kedua batu nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, kemudian membuang tangkai bunga yang kering. Ia akan menggantinya dengan yang baru besok setelah membelinya di toko bunga milik Ino.

"Sasuke- _kun_...?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pria berambut bob, berpakaian hijau ketat, memiliki alis yang begitu tebal— _gejimayu_. Benar-benar mirip Guru Guy, bedanya versi muda dan tidak duduk di kursi roda. Biasanya, Lee akan terlihat berapi-api, tanpa mengenal waktu. Kali ini berbeda. Lee terlihat tidak bergairah sama sekali, dan matanya terlihat sangat sembab.

"Lee," Sasuke mengangguk. Memberikan sapaan singkat, tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Pria Uchiha itu berjongkok di depan makam kedua orangtuanya dan membersihkan batu nisannya satu persatu.

Rock Lee berjalan mendekati Sasuke, berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap kedua makam itu. "Kukira kau akan datang sore tadi," ucapnya, membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ada masalah di tengah jalan, maka dari itu aku terlambat," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tidak menjelaskan masalah apa yang ia dapatkan. Namun dalam hati ia bertanya, darimana Lee mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan datang sore ini?

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura-san," seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Lee menjawab apa yang ia ketahui, "mereka terlihat bersemangat, terutama Sakura- _san_ ,"

"Hn, begitu,"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke barusan membuat Lee bungkam. Tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Benar-benar skakmat. Dari awal, mereka memang tidak terlihat dekat. Sesungguhnya, Lee sempat menganggap Sasuke sebagai rival. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak pernah dianggap oleh Uchiha itu. Satu-satunya yang dianggap rival oleh Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara semilir angin yang cukup menusuk tulang. Membuat Lee mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa dingin. "Sebelum kau pulang, Sasuke- _kun_ , kunjungilah Sakura- _san_ ," Lee sedikit menunduk, menepuk bahu mantan _nukenin_ itu berkali-kali, "Sakura- _san_ menunggumu," Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan pulang. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di pemakaman tersebut. "Selamat malam, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku duluan,"

Sasuke menatap punggung Lee yang mulai menjauh. Ia membuka mulutnya, sebelum Lee benar-benar menghilang, "Lee,"

"Ya?"

Lee menghentikkan langkahnya. Menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam. Hanya memanggil kemudian tak mengatakan apapun lagi. "Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat benci ini. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Lee dan melipat kedua tangannya. Terlihat tidak mau berbicara lagi, meskipun dari dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia katakan.

"Hei—"

"Terima kasih,"

"Eh?"

Si bungsu Uchiha menghela nafasnya panjang. Akhirnya ia menoleh kearah si _gejimayu_ , menatap kedua mata bulatnya.

"Terima kasih, Lee."

 **to be continued**

 **syugarrr**

 **24/10/17**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya bisa diam memandangmu dan berharap kau bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Goodbye, First Love**

 **a Naruto fanfiction**

 **by syugarrr**

 ** _NARUTO_** **1999 Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

.

" _SHANNAROO_!"

Pukulan keras mendarat ke perut pria tinggi besar itu, membuatnya terlempar jauh kearah pohon dan menumbangkannya. Haruno Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk, kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dalam hati bersyukur, akhirnya musuhnya itu terkalahkan juga.

POFF!

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ternyata yang tadi hanyalah... " _Bunshin_?"

"Sepintar apapun strategimu, ternyata kau tetap tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan _bunshin_ , ya?" Pria itu berjalan dari arah belakang Sakura. Mengambil _katana_ panjang miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah. Sakura kembali berdiri, dengan tubuh bergetar—karena takut dan kelelahan—berbalik menatap pria itu. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berniat untuk menghindar dan kembali menyerang pria itu, namun _chakra_ yang dimilikinya sudah hampir habis.

Jika Haruno Sakura memaksakan diri, ia bisa kehilangan kesadaran. Seperti kata gurunya, Tsunade, seorang medicnin tidak boleh tumbang. Sakura tidak mau melanggar peraturan dari gurunya itu. Mengingat kedua rekan satu _teamnya_ dalam misi ini, Rock Lee dan Tenten, sudah terkalahkan dan kehabisan _chakra._

"Mati kau!"

Pria itu berlari kearah Sakura. _Katana_ nya terangkat dan siap menebas gadis bersurai merah muda itu ketika jarak mereka sudah tepat.

Sesuatu melompat cepat ke depan Sakura. Melindungi gadis itu. Kedua mata beriris _emerald_ itu membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Darah mengalir dari punggung pria itu. Mengotori pakaian yang tadinya berwarna hijau bersih itu, menjadi ternoda dengan warna merah kecokelatan. Katana itu tidak hanya merobek pakaian itu saja, melainkan juga kulitnya. Ketajaman _katana_ itu... benar-benar bukan main.

" _D-daijoubu ka_ , Sakura- _san_...?" Senyum tipis Lee terulas, matanya menyipit. Sakura masih terdiam tanpa kata. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi pria yang baru saja melindunginya itu.

"Lee- _san_ —"

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah gelap. Si Haruno perlahan membuka kedua netranya, dan yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda dengan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi pria tinggi besar itu, juga Lee yang—

"Lee- _san_!"

Sontak, gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Detik berikutnya Sakura menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat tidurnya. Bukan di tengah hutan dimana ia bertarung dengan pria itu. Ternyata yang terjadi barusan... hanyalah mimpi. Kejadian nyata yang kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam memorinya melalui mimpi. Misi dua bulan yang lalu, yang ia jalankan bersama Lee serta Tenten.

"Sakura,"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, meskipun baru seminggu pemilik suara itu pergi jauh dari Konoha. "S-sasuke- _kun_?"

Benar. Kemarin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai di Konoha pada sore hari. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sakura segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di rumah sakit supaya ia tidak sibuk pada sore hingga malam hari dan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun nyatanya, kekasihnya itu tidak datang hingga gadis Haruno itu tertidur.

Si bungsu Uchiha bangkit dari sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap gadisnya tersebut, "Kau bermimpi?"

"Hm..." Sakura mengangguk. Ia menunduk dan meremas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya itu, "Sasuke- _kun_ —" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik kekasihnya itu itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dekapan yang cukup erat, yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa tenang dan hangat. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap surai merah muda yang lembut itu. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibir sang gadis.

"Maaf aku baru datang tadi malam, ketika kau sudah tertidur," ucap Sasuke, sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dari sang gadis. Supaya dapat menatap wajah lembut kekasihnya, "sesuatu mengganggu di tengah jalan. Jadi, aku terlambat,"

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana semalam?"

Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke sofa hijau yang berada di kamar itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. K-kau pasti kedinginan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau terlihat kelelahan,"

Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian? Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah pria yang dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Tak hanya sikapnya yang dingin, hatinya pun juga dingin. Apalagi, mengetahui bahwa dulu si bungsu Uchiha ini ingin melakukan revolusi pada dunia _shinobi_ —membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Tetapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan berubah? Sikap kerasnya itu perlahan melunak karena tersadar akan perkataan dan perlakuan Uzumaki Naruto padanya. Juga, Haruno Sakura.

Perlahan, rasa cinta terhadap murid Godaime Hokage itu mulai tumbuh. Sekian tahun menanti, akhirnya perasaan Sakura terbalaskan juga. Mereka saling mencintai, dan saat ini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya butuh satu tahap lagi sehingga mereka dapat seutuhnya saling memiliki.

Sakura merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang tahu sifat asli Sasuke. Sasuke yang di depan orang-orang terlihat dingin dan cuek, nyatanya ia sangat hangat. Bahkan, terkesan posesif akan sesuatu yang dimilikinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ —" Leher Sakura tercekat kala pria itu menaruh satu tangannya di wajah sang gadis. Memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekati wajah tersebut. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya kedua bilah bibir mereka bertemu.

"SAKURA! KAU BELUM BANGUN JU—"

BRUK.

"IYA AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

Kedatangan Haruno Mebuki membuat _medicnin_ itu otomatis mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian berdiri menghadap Ibunya itu. Tidak menghiraukan si Uchiha yang mengaduh kesakitan karena benturan cukup keras yang ia rasakan tadi. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan menunduk sopan di hadapan wanita paruh baya itu.

Mebuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sakura, anak semata wayangnya, baru saja bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Masih dengan pakaian tidurnya yang cukup tipis. Menyadari tubuhnya masih mengenakan pakaian tidur, buru-buru Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke yang sempat melihat langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Uchiha Sasuke—" Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipisnya itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit sakit kepala, "—aku yakin kau pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuamu saat kecil dulu. Setidaknya... Ya Tuhan,"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Semasa kecil, ia tidak takut akan apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura dan mengenal kedua orangtuanya yang cukup overprotektif dan menyeramkan.

"Kalian berdua cepat turun dan jelaskan saat sarapan. Mengerti?"

" _H-hai, Kaasan_..."

* * *

"Lee- _kun_! Ah, pas sekali kau datang kesini,"

Shizune menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum menyapa Rock Lee yang baru saja datang. Pria berambut bob itu sontak bersikap tegap sambil hormat kearah asisten Godaime Hokage tersebut, "Aku siap membantu, Shizune- _san_!"

Lee memasuki ruangan tersebut—gudang, lebih tepatnya. Gudang yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan gulungan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tidak tahu apa isinya, kemungkinan gulungan yang berkaitan dengan dunia medis. Shizune tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rak yang cukup berdebu, di sampingnya terletak sebuah kardus berisi gulungan-gulungan berukuran cukup besar.

"Tadi saat menjenguk Guy- _sensei_ , aku bertemu dengan Ino," Lee mulai berjalan mendekati Shizune, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut melihat-lihat kearah gulungan tersebut, "katanya Shizune- _san_ butuh bantuan. Maka dari itu aku langsung kesini,"

"Kau sangat baik, Lee- _kun_ ," Shizune terkekeh pelan. Tidak heran. Mengingat pria berumur 22 tahun itu dulunya adalah murid dari Might Guy— _jounin_ yang paling bersemangat itu. Semangat masa mudanya kemudian diturunkan ke Rock Lee.

"Bisakah kau bawakan kardus itu ke ruangan Sakura?" lanjutnya, memberikan pertanyaan. Jarinya menunjuk kearah kardus yang berada di samping rak tersebut, "aku dan Sakura sedang melakukan proyek,"

Lee mengernyit melihat gulungan-gulungan besar itu. Bukan pertama kali sebenarnya, ia melihat gulungan sebanyak itu. Tenten memiliki banyak gulungan seperti itu, hanya saja berisi senjata. Tetapi yang ini? Sudah jelas isinya berisi tulisan, bukan? Apakah Sakura akan membaca gulungan itu semuanya?

"Baiklah. Ruangan Sakura- _san_ terletak di lantai tiga, 'kan?"

Shizune mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lee mengangkat kardus tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ruangan Sakura yang terletak di lantai tiga. Meskipun barang bawaannya cukup berat dan cukup menghalangi pandangan, akhirnya tak sampai sepuluh menit 'anak' dari Might Guy sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

Dengan susah payah ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut setelah itu ia menggesernya dengan kaki, setelah seseorang di dalam mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Lee- _san_ ," ujar Sakura sambil mendekati Lee dan membantunya untuk meletakkan kardus itu di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _san_ ," Lee tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan dan pakaiannya yang kotor oleh debu, "kata Shizune- _san_ , kalian ada proyek. Proyek apa?"

"Bukan proyek yang seperti kau bayangkan. Kami hanya ingin mencari tahu obat alternatif untuk sebuah penyakit yang cukup langka,"

Lee mengangguk paham, dirinya tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tahu, jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura nanti pasti tidak akan dimengertinya. Lee benar-benar buta akan medis.

 _Gejimayu_ memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Bagaimana gadis itu mengambil gulungan dan membukanya, membaca satu persatu kalimat dengan teliti. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat mendapati kalimat yang tidak terlalu ia pahami.

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Kedua mata bulatnya melihat pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela. Musim semi segera berakhir dan musim panas sudah menanti. Tidak ada lagi pohon sakura yang bermekaran menghiasi setiap jalan di Konoha. Bunga-bunga tersebut sudah gugur, karena musim panas sudah di depan mata. Jalanan Konoha cukup ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan melakukan aktivitas mereka. Sebagian besar, sibuk mendekorasi untuk festival yang akan dilakukan besok malam. Kios-kios kecil juga sudah mulai dipasang. Lusa, Konoha akan mengadakan festival tahunan dalam rangka menyambut musim panas.

"Sakura- _san_..."

"Ya?"

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, kali ini menatap medicnin itu yang tidak teralihkan dari gulungan besarnya, "Apa kau akan datang ke festival besok malam?"

"Festival? Ah..." Awalnya Sakura bingung mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia lupa bahwa Konoha akan mengadakan festival, "tentu saja, aku juga tidak ada misi di hari tersebut. Kau sendiri?"

"Semoga saja bisa,"

Sakura merespon jawaban Lee dengan anggukan. Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaannya tersebut. Mendiamkan Lee, sehingga membuat pria itu sedikit canggung dengan atmosfer yang tercipta di antara mereka saat ini. Ingin membuka percakapan lagi, tetapi Lee tidak ada ide.

"Sakura—" "Sakura- _san_ , mau ke festival bersamaku, besok?"

Kembali hening.

Dua suara yang terdengar bersamaan membuat Sakura bingung. Dua suara yang berasal dari dua tempat yang berbeda. Suara pertama dari arah jendela—suara Lee, sedangkan suara lain dari arah pintu... Suara Sasuke?

Pria Uchiha itu menatap Rock Lee sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar bahwa pria berbaju hijau itu baru saja mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke festival bersama.

"Eh, Sasuke- _kun_?" Senyum Sakura merekah saat melihat kekasihnya itu. Tidak biasanya si Uchiha bungsu itu datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui Sakura, "sudah bertemu dengan Hokage- _sama_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tadi pagi, ia memberitahu Sakura mengenai rencananya untuk menemui sang Rokudaime Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misinya, "Sudah. Kau belum selesai?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menunjuk kearah kardus berisi gulungan yang dibawa Lee tadi. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung mengerti. Memang begitulah tugas dari _medicnin_ , selalu sibuk.

"Oh ya, Lee- _san_. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Lee terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menggaruk rambut bobnya yang tidak gatal itu, "Tidak. Lupakan saja, Sakura- _san_ ,"

"Bukankah kau tadi mengajak Sakura ke festival besok?"

Sial.

Rock Lee menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksakan. Sial, sial, sial. Ternyata Sasuke mendengar tawaran Lee pada Sakura tadi.

"M-maksudku, mau tidak ke festival denganku dan yang lain? Tidak seru kalau aku pergi hanya berdua dengan Tenten," Lee kembali tertawa. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur kearah pintu, "jika kau ingin berdua dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak masalah, hehehe,"

"Tch—"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara decihan kekasihnya itu. Dahinya mengkerut, merasa bingung dengan sikap si bungsu Uchiha. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu?

"Tadi pagi Naruto mengajak semuanya untuk makan malam bersama besok di restoran yakiniku. Jadi, kita besok pasti bertemu kok, Lee- _san_ ," Sakura tersenyum. Ia teringat dengan perkataan teman satu teamnya itu. Mengajak seluruh teman untuk makan bersama dalam rangka berbagi kebahagiaan. Sakura tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Oh?" Kedua alis tebal milik Lee terangkat. Ia baru tahu mengenai hal itu. Perlahan, ia berjalan mundur. Keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Rasanya ia semakin malu. Jawaban dari Sakura terdengar seperti penolakan _halus._

"K-kalau begitu, aku duluan. Daah, Sakura- _san_ dan Sasuke- _kun_!"

Lee buru-buru menutup pintu setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berhenti di tikungan. Hanya untuk membenturkan kepalanya di dinding yang keras.

"Ah, Lee bodoh!"

* * *

Sang gadis bersenandung pelan sambil menata barang-barang di _stand_ milik keluarganya. Menata kerajinan tangan mulai dari pernak-pernik cantik seperti sulaman gelang, aksesoris yukata dan laun sebagainya. Bahkan tak hanya aksesoris, yukata berbagai macam bahan dan motif juga dijual.

Tidak heran. Haruno Mebuki memiliki jiwa kesenian dan kreativitas yang cukup tinggi. Begitu pula sang kepala keluarga, Haruno Kizashi. Pria paruh baya itu senantiasa membantu istrinya untuk membuat berbagai macam barang jualan setelah beliau memutuskan untuk pensiun menjadi shinobi.

Keluarga Haruno memang sering berpartisipasi dalam festival tahunan sebagai penjual. Namun, belum pernah sekalipun Sakura membantu berjaga di _stand_ dengan alasan sibuk. Entah sibuk bermain dengan teman atau memang benar-benar sibuk di rumah sakit. Seperti tiga-empat tahun lalu, Sakura tidak menghadiri festival sama sekali karena sibuk dengan Tsunade dalam mengerjakan proyek besar.

Proyek pembuatan tangan baru yang menggunakan sel tubuh Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Tangan baru yang diperuntukkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menerima tangan barunya, namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Entah mengapa. Mungkin ia merasa dirinya pantas tidak memiliki tangan kiri setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat pada dunia shinobi?

"Sakura, tadi Hinata sempat datang dan memintamu untuk segera datang. Datang kemana, sih?" Tanya Mebuki, dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggangnya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan satu persatu barang jualannya. Siapa tahu, ada yang kurang.

"Iya, Naruto dan Hinata mengundang kami semua untuk makan malam bersama,"

"Eh? Tapi ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Kau tidak kesana?" Mebuki mengernyitkan dahi. Merasa bingung dengan Sakura yang masih bersantai-santai di _stand_ dan sibuk menata barang, "mereka pasti menunggumu!"

Sakura terkekeh. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kecil yang ia bawa. "Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang," Senyum sang gadis kembali merekah saat menatap pantulan seseorang di belakangnya melalui cermin. Sontak ia berbalik, dan menatap pria yang mengenakan yukata berwarna gelap itu.

"Sasuke ternyata, heh?" Tiba-tiba suara Kizashi terdengar. Ia datang sambil membawa dua buah kardus yang isinya berupa barang-barang yang akan dijual. Melihat pria paruh baya itu kesusahan, Sasuke buru-buru mengambil kedua kardus tersebut dan meletakkannya di dalam _stand_ , "maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke, dengan ekspresi datar yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak ada senyuman sedikit pun. Sedetik kemudian pria itu ber- _ojigi_ di hadapan kedua orangtua kekasihnya itu, "kalau begitu, aku izin meminjam Sakura untuk menemaniku. Selamat malam," Setelahnya Uchiha Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan _stand_ keluarga Haruno itu. Meninggalkan Sakura di belakang yang membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkah supaya dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke

"Rasanya aku ingin menjadi muda lagi..." gumam Mebuki, sambil tersenyum tipis menatap punggung anak semata wayangnya yang mulai menjauh itu. Sama keadaannya seperti Kizashi yang ikut tersenyum menatap kedua insan itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kita tutup _stand_ dan berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, lah! Kita harus tetap berjualan, _baka_!"

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, aku tidak berkunjung ke festival. Aku justru makan malam di restoran yakiniku dengan teman-teman, atas undangan Naruto dan Hinata. Aku tidak melihat-lihat _stand_ , bermain, atau membeli makanan ringan yang dijual di festival seperti biasa. Dulu, ketika _team_ kami masih lengkap, kami sering berkeliling bersama. Tidak jarang aku bertaruh dengan Neji dalam suatu permainan. Yang kalah, harus membelikan makanan. Apapun itu.

Tiga tahun terakhir sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, aku selalu memenangkan permainan. Itu berarti selama tiga tahun berturut-turut Neji membelikanku makanan yang terdapat di festival. Rasanya, aku ingin kalah dan bertekad untuk membalas Neji di festival tahun selanjutnya. Tapi nyatanya, si Hyuuga itu sudah _pergi_ lebih dulu. Aku belum sempat membelikan takoyaki kesukaannya.

Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan bersama Neji. Seperti—

"Oi, Lee! Awas tumpah!"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, buru-buru aku meletakkan botol kaca itu. Gelas yang aku pegang saat ini sudah dipenuhi cairan berwarna kekuningan itu. Bahkan, sudah tumpah sedikit.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba. Aku menerima tisu yang disodorkannya, untuk membersihkan bir yang aku tumpahkan itu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo bersulang!"

Seruan Naruto terdengar. Ia mengangkat gelasnya, begitu pula yang lain. Termasuk diriku. Kami bersulang, kemudian menegak bir kami masing-masing.

Aku bilang, aku ingin melalukan banyak hal dengan Neji, bukan? Iya, seperti ini. Berkumpul makan bersama sambil memin bir, atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Aku ingin tahu seberapa banyak alkohol yang dapat ditolerir Neji. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana sikapnya ketika mabuk. Aku juga ingin mendengar pikiran jujur Hyuuga Neji ketika mabuk.

Biasanya, orang mabuk suka mengutarakan isi otaknya dengan jujur. Apakah Neji seperti itu juga?

"Lee, makanlah,"

Aku menatap Tenten yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia baru saja meletakkan beberapa daging panggang yang sudah matang di piringku. Senyumku terulas dan aku mengangguk. Melahap sesuap daging hangat itu kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sasuke?" Celetukan Shikamaru terdengar. Hal tersebut membuatku berpikir juga dimana Sakura- _san_ berada. Mereka berdua selalu bersama, bukan?

"Mungkin sedikit terlambat karena Sakura membantu keluarganya di stand terlebih dahulu," jawab Ino. Aku menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku baru ingat keluarga Haruno itu membuka _stand_ juga.

"Ah itu dia—SASUKE _TEME_! LAMA SEKALI!"

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk ketika Naruto- _kun_ meneriakkan nama Sasuke- _kun_.

Benar, Sasuke- _kun_ disana. Datang bersama Sakura- _san_ sambil bergandengan tangan. Kalau dulu, mungkin itu pemandangan aneh. Melihat teman satu team menjalin hubungan. Tapi kalau sekarang, sama sekali tidak aneh. Mengingat umur kami semua sudah cukup untuk berhubungan.

Oh, jangan lupakan Naruto- _kun_ yang bahkan sudah menikah dengan Hinata. Jangan lupa, Hinata sudah mengandung kurang lebih dua bulan. Itu tujuan utama Naruto mengundang kami semua untuk makan malam bersama; berbagi kebahagiaan.

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat!"

Jeritan Ino menarik perhatianku. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang kini sedang memegang tangan Sakura- _san_. Kemudian tangan itu ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Seluruh mata sontak menatap tangan Sakura.

Ah, itu...

"Sasuke _teme_! Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Memangnya aku harus minta persetujuanmu dulu untuk melamar Sakura?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini 'kan—"

"Apa? Kau lupa ya sudah menikah? Lihat, Hinata sudah mulai cemburu,"

Spontan, kami semua tertawa mendengar perseteruan antara dua sahabat itu. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandanganku setelah meletakkan sumpitku. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, hendak pergi.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ingin mencari sesuatu," pamitku, yang kemudian diiyakan mereka tanpa ragu.

Sesuatu yang kumaksud adalah ketenangan.

Aku mendadak tidak tenang. Setelah mengetahui Haruno Sakura- _san_ akan segera berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura- _san_. Apakah itu artinya aku harus menyerah? Iya. Bahkan seharusnya, aku sudah menyerah sejak dulu. Sejak mengenal Sakura- _san_. Sejak mengetahui dia hanya mencintai mantan _nukenin_ itu.

Kau tahu sendiri, Lee, perasaan itu susah diubah. Begitu pula perasaanmu pada Sakura- _san_ , bukan?

 **to be continued**

author's note;

Halo, semuanya! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah _review_ , benar-benar membuat saya semangat hehe. Iya, cerita ini saya buat karena saya sempat mikir gimana perasaan Lee yang sebenarnya. Yang kita tahu selama ini 'kan, Lee selalu semangat hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, ya! Jika boleh, saya juga minta kritik dan saran lagi. Kritik dan saran kalian akan menjadi penyemangat saya. :)

 **syugarrr**

 **29/10/17**


End file.
